What Do You Believe?
by nom-de-plumee
Summary: [DROPPED!] Republished with change. Change starts in chapter 3. Formerly known as Believe/ Do you believe in a myth about love? The last word while you cut the last sepal of a flower is the answer for a question : does she or he love me? Is it okay to believe in that myth?/ RnR, CnC. Dont like dont read.


Disclaimer : Gundam Seed/Destiny isn't mine.

Beta Reader : Twinkle Eathling

Do you believe in myth? A myth about the word 'love'. You know, when you pick a flower and you cut the sepal one by one, saying s/he loves me, not, loves me, not, loves me, not,… the last word while you cut the last sepal is the answer for a question : does s/he love me? Is it okay to believe in that myth? Learn about it!

Enjoy the story!

000

**What Do You Believe?**

By Naw d Blume

**Athrun's POV**

I ran around the campus quickly. Meer and some other girls-who-I-didn't-even-know-exist were behind me, as usual. I didn't know what made them _always_ ran after me every day. E-v-e-r-y-d-a-y. EVERY DAY! Every time they took the sight of my existence somewhere, they would always at least look at me with those flirty eyes. I did feel disturbed because they seemed always knowing where I was. I wondered if they put some spy tools on me, like the hidden cameras, flying mini-cam attached to a fly, or etc. It's really dreadful.

I ran even faster, trying hard to find a place to hide. Suddenly, I saw her, Cagalli Yula Athha, on the middle of the campus garden, under a blooming pinky sakura tree with her _boyfriend,_Kira Yamato. My heart was liked been stabbed by the sharpest knife ever –right on the core. I stopped running to take a quick glimpse of _my_ angel's beautiful face…

She was my angel…

She was my angel, yet I couldn't reach her at all. Never been and never will. I still remembered the first day I met her and _him_.

_**Flashback one year ago**_

I ran continuously from the crazy girls. Running endlessly until I found a place to hide that was the abandoned school roof. I sat there waiting for the bell patiently, hoping that by the time arrived, the girls would vanish into the thin air. That morning was quite cold and made me tremble. After 15 minutes or so, I decided to head back because the bell would be ringing in another five minutes and I didn't want to be late as the first lecture would be conducted by Ms. Badguirell.

However, before I walked out through the campus roof door, my eyes caught sight of what seemed like a fallen angel –without wings or halo. She was in front of the campus gate. Her hair was very beautiful, even the sunshine was nothing compared to her hair. I felt my heart beat faster –she was the first girl who made me feel like that. Maybe, that's what people call as 'love at the first sight'…

_Ring… ring… ring…_

"Damn it… I'll be late again… I wonder who that beautiful angel is. I wished that we will be able to meet again…"

After that, I ran towards my classroom –tried to reach the class before the teacher arrived. I was glad that my path was cleared from the creature called as 'girls'. I felt more gratitude as my class wasn't full of fan girls –there were some, but still in the scope of _decent _fan girls [1]. I walked to my chair near my friends –Yzak and Dearka. Well, I sat beside Dearka, while Yzak was sitting beside his girlfriend –Shiho Hahnenfuss, in front of us. We sat on the third column from the left side, third row. Behind us were empty seats.

It was probably the safest place for me because when I sat in the front, all girls' eyes were on me, making me uncomfortable. Glad that Yzak the Grumpy Grandpa was scary and saved the seats to be empty behind us."Yo, Athrun, you're one lucky man!" Dearka told me with bright eyes.

"Yes, I am (_I just saw a very beautiful angel earlier this morning.)_ I'm very lucky that I can ran away from _monsters_ and I'm not late. Where were you, huh? Why didn't you even help me? I even didn't see any sight of you at all since I started running."

Yzak looked behind him where Athrun was seated and answered coolly, "In your dreams, Zala. I won't help you at all. Never will."

"Yzak! He is your friend for God's Sake, ya know? You should have helped him." Shiho scolded him liked a mother scolded her son.

"Oh, shut up, woman!"

"Why, you…"

After that, Shiho and Yzak started to argue with each other –again. People said that they were a strange couple. However, as for Dearka and me, they were just normal –showing their feelings for each other in a different way… and we thought that it's weird if they didn't argue with each other.

It fulfilled our days and brightened our school life. We hardly found interesting couples like them anyway.

"Well, where is Ms. Badguirell? She's never been late before." I asked Dearka out of curiosity, totally ignoring Shiho and Yzak.

"Speak of the devil… "

"Well, good morning boys and girls! Wherever your seat is, please sit down and keep quiet!" Ms. Badguirell said… shouted.

The class fell into deep silence, leaving the wind to speak. No one dared to disobey Ms. Badguirell whom was also known as the scariest teacher here –even the principal was scared of her. I personally believed that she was not scary, just intimidating –thanks to the military school she had taken in her youthful days.

"Good. Today, we have two new students here. All of you must -once more, MUST help them and behave properly! Understand? silent nods from the students, Good. Now, please, come in, new students." Ms. Badguirell spoke with full authority.

New students? It's not only one new student, right? I hope one of them was her. My heart sounded _doki-doki_ [2] when the door was opened slowly. I was impatient to peek through the little gap of the sliding door. When the door had opened completely, it revealed a boy with deep brown spiky hair.

"_Shit, not her…"_

Nevertheless… behind him was a girl. A blonde haired girl.

"_That's __my__ angel__!_my mind screamed uncontrollably and my eyes became as big as saucers,"_She's more beautiful than before!"_

"Please, introduce yourselves." Ms. Badguirell told the new students.

"My name is Kira Yamato. I came from Heerytance High School of Orb. I hope we can be good friends." the brown haired boy said –his voice was deep and kind of soprano.

"_Oh, his name is Kira Yamato. Who cares? All I want to know is her name."_

"The name is Cagalli Yula Athha. My last school is Heerytance High School, too. And nice to meet you." my angel said.

Then, the two bowed to the class.

"_Her name is Cagalli… What a beautiful name for an angel. Bonfire…Just woooow… she will __fill __ the night with her color__."_

Everyone was stunned by their introduction, although they were introducing them selves by only three sentences : name, last school, and the feeling of meeting us. I understood that they were stunned by my angel, but what about the boy? Was there anything about him that could make them stunned? I found none, except for his face and soprano voice. He could be the member of our school band.

"Take your seats behind Mr. Elsman. Mr. Elsman, raise your hand."

"_Wow, she sits behind me! Lucky me!"_

After that, they walked to their new respective seats for this year. Kira lead her to the seats. However, a strange action caused my heart to stop beating for a second –her hand in his.

_I am doomed or what?"_

_**End of flashback**_

Since that day when he pulled her hand inside his, I always saw them together –often with the additional action of holding hands. They went to school together and went home together too. They ate together at lunch, sometimes on the garden. Anywhere, anytime, he was with her. They were always together. They were almost like the fairy parents of Timmy Turner –Cosmo and Wanda. The fairies who have the magic to make wishes came true. Well, she was, but he wasn't.

I had to admit that Kira had a handsome face –not implying that I were a gay. It was just a conclusion I drew, seeing that some girls made a fan club for him only on his first week studying here. I didn't mind, though, the amount of my fan girls seemed decreasing. However, that fine-looking face of him was making me worry because it made her with him often. And the worst part, they looked nice together. However, they always looked nice, didn't they?

They were always together, that I thought that they were a pair of shoes. Even no one approached them if not for urgent matters. They were just… unbelievable. Well, at first, they hang out with other students, but they became distant to us. I still remembered that they made some distance from us started nine months ago –on the day after my best day, little by little, they –Kira, started drawing a line between us. I didn't think that Cagalli wanted to draw away from us as I often saw her with the empty look watching the others playing together. Neither boys nor girls could approach Cagalli without that boy's eyes tailed on them. Well, actually I felt stupid not to approach her when there was Kira. You couldn't blame me. Just look at his eyes, and you would have felt hit by a big bulldozer. However, one fortunate day, I got a nice moment with her. The first and the last moment –although I did hope that it's not my last time. Hanging around her could brighten my days like having the sun all by myself.

_**Flashback on nine months prior…**_

Today, I was late.

Uhm… late? Yes.

Today was a very nice day. Why?

Because the girls didn't ran after me because of my lateness.

I came in after the bell rang. Therefore, when I walked on the corridor of the campus, I saw almost no student –especially the fan girls. Heck, their movement seemed more and more lately. Because of experiencing this tardiness for the first time in my life, I started to think that I would come late every day to avoid them. However, I didn't want to have bad impression from teachers, so… you knew that I wouldn't be late again. I really didn't want to make my parents came to school to listen about my bad punctuality. The day became nicer. Kira Yamato was sick. I felt sorry for him, though. I hadn't ever thought that he would not be around Cagalli. My thought was wrong. I believed more in God after this one pray of mine become real. I would take my chance today.

It was time for art. We were having art in the art room; therefore, the students had their right to choose wherever they wanted to sit. As soon as I came into the room, I saw her sitting alone. She seemed lonely. No Kira around her after all. The other kids seemed lost interest in her after Kira drew a line. I felt the need to accompany her. So, I walked toward her. It's my chance.

"Hey, Athrun… Where are you going? I have prepared your seat here, next to me…"Meer said seductively, while pouting her red lips –trying to be cute.

I found myself wondering about the school regulation. There was a regulation about wearing make up in school. Why did no one give a warning to her? The redness of her lips was certainly from the lipstick. She also wore shorter skirt –way too short based on the regulation. If I were a member of student body, I would have given her many warnings because of the way she applied the make-up and uniform. Sadly, I was not the member of student body yet, next year maybe, when I became the second-year student.

"Sorry, Meer." I said to her, without feeling any sorry at all.

I walked towards my angel. My heart beat faster and I felt the sweat on my hands. However, she didn't seem to realize my existence until I reached her seat. She turned her head to me, her eyes bug out, and she stood roughly. I gasped when she passed me and run towards the door.

000

To be continued

000

[1] decent fan girls : my idea is about the fans who have appropriate way in becoming a fan. For example is not stalking Athrun and giving him his personal time. Decent here may also in the form behaving as usual, not over –like flirting every time she sees him or a part of his body.

[2] doki-doki : the sound of heartbeat, similar to b-dump, ba-thump, thump-thump, etc.

000

Hmmm… Finally, I republish this story. For those who have ever read this story in my old account, I made several changes –although the changes aren't that big.

I hope that all of you like the story and the changes made in it.

Thanks for reading and click 'review this story' to give me some complaints and suggestions.

-LET'S JOIN REVIEW REVOLUTION!-

Clarification : It doesn't mean that you must leave review (0,o)a *the story will continue even without review*


End file.
